


Innocence

by stupid_twix



Category: Lumine (Webcomic)
Genre: 18+, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Virginity, bottom lumine, top kody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupid_twix/pseuds/stupid_twix
Summary: Kody realizes something, Lumine always looks so innocent and it bothers him. Kody does something about it.
Relationships: Kody/Lumine (Lumine)
Kudos: 45





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic so I really would appreciate feedback :))

It was the beginning of a normal day, Lumine and Kody were reading random books they found on Sera’s dusty bookshelves and trying to stay busy. Kody had his head on one arm rest of the couch and was holding his book in front of him, legs crossed. Lumine was sitting up and had his book flat down on the wooden coffee table. Kody looked up over his book about the difference between weredogs and werewolf’s at Lumine. His lips were pursed and he had a deep crease on his forehead, full of worry. His Heterochromia eyes scanning the same page of his book over and over again, clearly not actually reading the words. Kody sighed;

“What’s the matter?” Kody asked.

Lumine jumped up at the sudden sound and turned to look at Kody, “I’m just worried. We’ve been here for awhile and I think we might be wearing out our welcome.”

Kody had the same thought in the back of his head. He also knew that Sera would never tell them she wanted them to leave. “Yeah. we should probably find somewhere else to stay.”

Lumine nodded silently and turned back to his book. Kody looked back at his and began reading. Although Kody would probably never admit it, he liked Lumine in more then just a friendly way. He loved how innocent Lumine always looked. He loves his big round eyes and how he nibbles at his bottom lip while thinking. Kody looked up again at Lumine. He had leaned back by now and had his back against the couch but he still looked worried  
and almost...embarrassed? Kody sighed again;

“What is it now?” Kody asked, slightly disgruntled.

Lumine eyes shot to meet Kodys, a blush creeping over his pale white cheeks, “Nothing” he mumbled, putting his head down.

“I’m not a moron, what is it. Tell me.” Kody asked, sitting up now while close in his book and placing it on the table.

Lumines face turned more red but he didn’t answer. Kody looked at him and really wanted to run his hands in his bright white hair while Lumine moaned and writhed underneath hi- stop, Kody told himself. He sees you as nothing but a friend. Kody put a hand on Lumines knee, startling him. Lumine closed his book and set it on top of Kodys.

“I- just” Lumine said, stopping for a second to round his thoughts.

Kody couldn’t take it anymore. The way Lumine had his knees touching and his arms on his lap twirling his thumbs, pouty lips and innocent eyes. Kody leaned into Lumine and kissed him. Lumine froze and eyes went wide in shock. Kody stayed there for a few moments about to pull away thinking he made a mistake but Lumine moaned slightly and nestled his hands into his hair to pull Kody closer. Kody and Lumine were full on making out now, hands in each other’s hair, moaning. Kody pulled Lumine into his lap, being straddled. Kody took Lumines bottom lip in his teeth and bit and sucked, absolutely loving the delicious noises over pleasure Lumine was making. Kody then moved his hand onto Lumines throat and pushed him down on his back, arms sprawled next to his head. Kody climbed on top of him and released his grip on Lumines throat. He then put his lips to Lumines neck and sucked and kissed and licked every inch until he found the one spot that made Lumine crazy. Lumine was moaning and had his eyes shut tightly. Kody removed his lips from Lumine to remove Lumines pants and underwear. He looked Lumine in the eyes to make sure he was still okay. Lumines lust blown eyes told him everything he needed to know. Kody moved his head down and sucked, Lumine yelled. A couple hours later, they were snuggled on the couch, Lumine passed out from his first ever orgasam. Lumines neck was red and bruised from the abuse and his hair was ruffled. He also had a little of dried cum on his check. Kody smiled smugly when he realized that Lumine didn’t look so innocent now.


End file.
